Communications devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and the like, are becoming increasingly popular, especially as mobile computing technologies continue to advance. Many communications devices such as mobile devices are sufficiently small to allow users to carry them in their pockets or purses when not in use. However, small mobile devices are prone to loss or theft.
Many hotels, resorts, cruise ships, and other travel destinations loan mobile devices, for example, mobile phones, as a service offering to guests during their stay. It is not uncommon for guests to take hotel property with them when leaving the premises, especially small items such as towels, bathrobes, television remotes, etc. Mobile phones are particularly vulnerable to theft or loss due to their size and value. This is commonly referred to in the hospitality industry as a “walk-away.” The time and expense associated with recovering or replacing walk-away mobile phones can be considerable.
To address this issue, hotels typically require a deposit, which is retained if the mobile phone is not returned. Deposits are generally insufficient in recovering the full cost of the lost or stolen phone.
Electronic devices can be attached to a mobile phone to activate an alarm when a guest leaves the premises with the mobile device. Alternatively, a mobile device can be rendered nonfunctional by disabling service to the device's network provider if a walk-away occurs. These approaches can lead to guest frustration. For example, a guest may inadvertently leave the hotel property with her borrowed mobile phone, and not realize her error until she is a considerable distance from the hotel. These approaches may also be ineffective in recovering borrowed mobile phones. For example, it is often difficult for the hotel to locate a guest with a walk-away mobile phone after the phone has been disabled.
Reference will now be made to exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.